1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for an electrostatic copying machine, and more particularly to a cleaning device having a blade for scraping off any residual developer from a photosensitive body after a developed image has been transferred.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art arrangement, a cleaning device comprises a blade held in slidable contact with the surface of a photosensitive body and reciprocally movable transversely with respect to the direction of movement of the photosensitive body during a copying operation for preventing the surface of the photosensitive body from being damaged as much as possible. The blade is also movable into and out of contact with the surface of the photosensitive body to allow a magnetic brush to collect the developer caught by the blade. Such prior cleaning device requires means for driving the blade for the reciprocal transverse movement and separate means for driving the blade for the selective movement into and out of contact with the photosensitive body, and thus is composed of an increased number of parts and is complex in consrtuction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning device for electrostatic copying machines which is of a simpler structure for driving a blade reliably in ganged reciprocal movement and movement into and out of contact with a photosensitive body.